


Don’t Panic Keep Moving

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Angry Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Implied Kira Yukimura/Malia Tate - Freeform, Implied Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, M/M, Regretful Scott, Sad Scott, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistake Scott McCall made one cold January night had unexpected ramifications, on that cold night Scott lost his best friend and brother. And yet although he lost his brother Stiles still seemed to trust him enough to send his way and into his care what had to be the most precious of his possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes has crawled out of the pit of misery, so greetings to all and to all a hello! So, the batteries in our bodies gave up yesterday before we could finish this stint of stories and so here we with the stories we were too exhausted to get too yesterday. I’ve been asked/told/demanded/requested to write a fic where the Sheriff dies and Stiles breaks down and later leaves Beacon Hills by my friends Unseen-Utopia and Ultimate-Umbrella, they wanted Stiles to leave and die somewhere out there in the big bad world and then a stranger dumps his kid( a little Were-kid) with the pack; now I got stuck with trying to figure out is this kid a werewolf, werefox, weretiger, were-something-or-other and Ultimate-Umbrella wanted her to be a werefox while Unseen-Utopia wanted her to be called Claudia and to be a weretiger but an agreement was not made.

Scott would swear with his hand on the bible, before the pope and before God, that he’d felt not only his heart breaking its miserable remnants sinking into the bloodied mess of the forest floor beneath his feet, he had felt his soul become as equally destroyed as his foolish heart when he’d watched his best friend break apart in the cold January night years and years ago. The horrific sounds Stiles had made that night were without a doubt the worst that Scott had ever heard another living thing create. The noises Stiles had made that horrible night when the moon shined sorrowfully over a scene of death and grief had been so raw and heart-wrenching, so much so that the True Alpha had been unable to breathe without feeling like his chest was caving in on him.

Allison death had been painful and horrific to him, but it paled in comparison to seeing what his actions had wrought on that cold January night when little crystals started to form over branches and tree trunks.

On the coldest night in over a decayed Scott McCall had experiences the worst it seemed his life could provide him with.  
  
The pain and sorrow Stiles had been made to experience on the night when the plan to take Theo down for good was the result of Scott’s inability to keep a promise made, Scott had sworn hand over heart that he’d make sure that at the end of the night he and the Sheriff would walk back into Stiles’ hospital room with the news that Theo had been taken care of. Scott had failed miserably to keep his promises to his best friend who’d never before expressed his suffering and grief with such openness as he did that dreadful night.  
  
Scott hadn’t been able to protect Stiles and he’d failed to do the same when it came to the Sheriff, the realization that he’d failed Stiles had struck Scott hard that night as did the stench of the blood seeping out into the open and through the thing fabric of the hospital gown Stiles was wearing. The stench of Stiles blood had become so horrifyingly familiar after Theo had nearly ripped him apart a weak prior.

Seeing Stiles close to death had been as painful as it was to watch a pale and shivering Stiles clinging to the lifeless body of his lifeless father, the image would forever stay in Scott’s guilty and regretful mind.

The True Alpha had wanted to comfort his best friend, his second and the one person he’d never wanted to disappoint, he’d wanted to wrap his arms around Stiles who’d been sobbing uncontrollably as if trying to coax his father back into the land of living with his tears alone.

  
`Please dad, no. Daddy please, please don’t, please don’t do this. Please come back. ´ the words Stiles had cried had increased the ache inside of Scott, he’d wanted to comfort his pack-mate but the look Stiles had given him when he’d made an attempt to do just that had Scott rooted to the ground, and it’s not only Scott who’d been unable to move after Stiles had roared at them to stay away to leave him alone; all of them had just stood there silently crying not so much over the death of a good man but because of the sorrow his death caused their friend.

Scott had felt it in his bones, in the rushing of his blood, and in every miserable beat his heart made that night that he’d lost his best friend. Scott hadn’t even needed to hear the anger, resentment, blame and sorrow behind the words Stiles had been wailing into the cold night to know that he’d lost Stiles.

`You had one job Scott, one fucking job! To keep him safe! You promised! ´

`Now I have no one! ´ Scott had wanted to tell him that it wasn’t true, that he still had him that he would always have him, but the words got stuck in his throat as Stiles rocked back and forth still clinging to his father with the desperation of someone who’s lost everything.

Stiles had refused to leave his father’s side even when Parrish attempted to gently coaxing him to do so, all the Deputy and now Sheriff got for his trouble was a punch in the face and loud screams of accusations. Stiles clung to his father until Chris Argent managed to convince him to do so, to let the body be removed and cared for; no one could’ve known that after that moment Stiles would go eerily silent, only speaking a few words here and there such as telling the hospital staff that he didn’t want visitors or to tell the pack not to attend the Sheriff’s funeral.

Everyone had explained Stiles behavior with shock and grief, and Scott had been desperate to believe in it, desperate to believe both Deaton and his mother that Stiles would come around, that the silence and rejection wasn’t going to last.

It had hurt like nothing before or since to be so completely severed from Stiles back then, and the hurt continued to sit in his heart and mind even years later as it never left, the pain might’ve dwindle enough to make it easier for Scott to breathe and not to sink into a state of lasting misery.

Stiles had refused any help he was offered by those who’d once been close to him.

Even though Stiles had made it clear that he hadn’t wanted the pack at the funeral they had all gone, they’d all felt they should show Stiles that they were still there for him as well as showing their respect for the man who’d stood beside them in battle, Stiles had glared at them and refused any contact with them even a hug from Lydia was declined, all Stiles gave them were glares that made all of them feel even worse.

`Just give him space.´ was the advice everyone had given Scott back then, and Scott had done just that which had proven to be a horrible mistake as proven on the day of their graduation when Greenberg let it slip during Lydia’s valedictorian speech that Stiles had lost his house, instead of going to the party Melissa and Lydia’s mother had been planning to throw for them the pack had rushed over to the Stilinski house only to find it empty; the Jeep was found the following morning in a junkyard already somewhat stripped, Stiles had pawned a great deal of items that had some worth.

It took Scott a year before finally accept the reality of Stiles being gone and but still he couldn’t believe his best friend wouldn’t come back one day, and so with his heart set on the idea that one day Stiles would come back Scott had focused his time not on searching for Stiles but on his studies.

`He’ll come back, he just needs to find his own way back.´ his mother had said more than once as the years passed, she’d also asked him to just trust Stiles and his ability to find his way back one day once Stiles was ready to do so, and Scott clung to those words when the separation began to feel like it was just too much.

Eighteen-months had to pass before Chris Argent brought the news no one had been expecting, Theo and what had remained of his pack were all dead, and it wasn’t due to the hunters or even another pack that had killed them, and although no one had said it out-loud everyone knew who it had that had taken Theo down; Scott had honestly thought that with Stiles finally getting his revenge that he’d come back or at least call one of them, but as months passed that hope dwindled and died.

He just needs time to find his way back home, Scott’s mother had said and he’d agreed with her half-heartedly.

Years passed and eventually everyone started to move on, Lydia and Parrish grew apart as she went to college, eventually Lydia ends-up married to Jackson of all people whom she’d met at Danny’s and Ethan’s wedding. Parrish focused on his duties as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, the man seemed happy with the cards life had dealt him especially once Derek Hale returned into town, like the relationship between Kira and Malia the one between Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish had been unexpected but no one could deny it worked. Isaac even returned to Beacon Hills, a slight tug-of-Scott-war started between Liam and Isaac but eventually the two betas settled down enough for the two to be in the same room without punches being thrown. Scott focuses on school and then his job, working hard to make his mentor as well as his mother proud of him by running a tight ship.

Scott enjoys his work even on those days when all he can do is ease the suffering of an animal.

Scott has accepted that he’ll probably never see Stiles again when he doesn’t return by the time the tenth anniversary of the Sheriff’s death rolls around, the rest of the pack has a small get together at Scott’s moms house where they talk about not only the Sheriff but also Stiles, and unlike before these walks down memory lanes no one says, `He’ll come back.´ On the tenth anniversary of the Sheriff’s death and the loss of Stiles Scott drinks himself unconscious, he dreams of two little boys playing pirates in the backyard of the Stilinski house, the sheriff emerges in their play playing the part of the mighty Kraken.

The ache never leaves him and any dreams he has of Stiles be they pleasant, funny or based on memories or nightmares always seems to cause the whole inside his heart and soul to grow. But Scott continues to work, look out for his pack, and trying to keep the town safe.

It’s been twelve-years since Stiles had left when Scott hears the bell chime above the door to the clinic, it’s late and he’s closing-up for the weekend, not that Scott really expects his weekend to pass without someone needing him to make a house-call because of a sick bunny or a dying cat or a dog having puppies, it’s been months since he’s had an entire weekend for himself yet he hopes; Scott hopes as he locks away the drugs an addict might try and steal that he’ll at least have Sunday off because he’d promised his mother he’d have dinner with her and Chris.

`We’re closed.´ Scott calls out to whoever had decided to ignore the sign saying the clinic was closed, he’s trying not to let his annoyance bloom within his chest at the prospect of having to deal with an idiot who didn’t know what the word CLOSED meant, sure the door was still unlocked but the sign said CLOSED so the clinic was closed.

`Unless it’s an emergency please come in on Monday.´ Scott announces while turning of the light in the back of the room, for the first time in a month the cages are empty and the back room is silent.

There’s no answer so Scott thinks it was the wind blowing the door open once more, a storm was rolling in over the town after all, Scott wants to get back home to his flat before the storm really hits the town, but then a set of heartbeats catches his attention as neither one was that of an animal. Scott feels the wolf in him stir when he catches the scent of wolfsbane and gunpowder, it wouldn’t be the first time a hunter would decide to go after him at his place of employment. Cautiously Scott moves to face the hunter, pulling on the jacket Chris had given him for Christmas a few years ago to anyone this jacket looked like just another jacket but it was designed to stop a bullet shot from most guns.

Standing near the desk was a woman in her mid-fifties with bright red-hair you could only get from a bottle. She wore far too much make-up and the leather she had covered herself in was old and well-worn and snug on her tall frame. She oozed strength, determination and a no-bullshit attitude.

`Scott McCall? ´ the woman asks her voice anything but friendly, if anything she had an air about herself that made him feel like she wanted to beat the snot out of him, and when Scott didn’t immediately respond to her question she snaps at him, `Are you or are you not Scott McCall? ´

`Yes, yes I am.´ Scott answers as he finally gets out from behind the counter, he’s surprised to see the person that carried the second heartbeat is just a little kid wearing a light pink coat with a hood that sported a pair of bunny ears, the hood of the coat hid the little kids face but Scott didn’t really need to see the face to know that the child wasn’t entirely human, her scent alone with the tiny claws told him enough to know the child was something more. The little child was hugging a large plush bunny, rubbing her face against the soft fur while whining pitifully.

There was a small red travel bag seated next to the anxious child.

`Good.´ The woman says before turning on her heals and walking towards the exit. The child lets out a cry and within a flash is clinging to the leg of the woman who looked shocked by the reaction of the child.

`No go.´ the child whines, `please. No go.´

The woman, this strange woman who carried a couple of guns strapped to her broad hips, lowered herself slowly to almost the little kid’s eyelevel, her face stern as she speaks to the little girl voice far too harsh to be use on a child who clearly was afraid now when stuck in an unfamiliar place.

`Claudia, ´ the name causes his heart to skip a beat while he begins to pick out a familiar scent that is mixed with something else, that familiar scent that had belonged to Stiles was far stronger than any other on the child, ` We talked about this. You’re going to stay here with Uncle-Scott.´

`Wait what?´ Scott croaks from where he’s standing but the woman and the child don’t seem to even notice him as the huntress with her gloved hands points in the direction of where he is standing, `He’s an Alpha. He was your father’s friend. You’re staying with him.´

The little kid stumps a tiny foot on the floor and says stubbornly, `NO. I go with you.´

`No you’re not.´ the woman says as she rises to her full-length again, `I could’ve left you there with your dead father. But I did the right thing, I got you here and now my job is done.´

`Wait, what is going on here and who are you two? ´ Scott has to ask before the woman leaves him there with a strange kid who has started to cry in earnest now.

The huntress looks annoyed and sounds it too as she finally speaks to him, `You’re Scott McCall, yes?´ and when Scott nods yet again she continues to say while using her leg to keep the little girl who is trying to get her to pick her up at distance, `Stiles Stilinski, does that ring any bells?´

`You – you know Stiles? ´ Scott says heart leaping with excitement, `Where is he? ´

`Yes. I did know Stilinski. ´ the woman says before pushing the kids hard enough to cause her to fall onto her but rather hard, `And he’s dead.´

Claudia, the little girl seems to finally get the message that this huntress doesn’t want her anywhere nearer her and so she crawls on all fours over to her bunny, she proceeds to hug her stuffed toy while crying softly against the soft fur, `Daddy.´

Scott thinks he understand what’s been said but he just can’t believe it and so he asks, `who, who is dead? ´

The woman dressed in leather rolls her eyes before answering rather sharply, `Stilinski. Showed his nose where it didn’t belong. The kid survived simply because he’d hid her.´

Scott feels like someone had stabbed him in the heart and he can’t stop the way he chocks out, `He’s dead? Stiles is dead? ´

`Yep.´ the less than sympathetic woman says before pointing at the crying child, `And that there is his daughter, Claudia. She’s your problem now.´

Scott turns to look at the crying child who was growing more and more distressed by the minute it seemed, he hears the bells ring as the woman walks out of the building and a part of him wants to chase after her, a part of him wants more answers but instead he just stares at the little girl crying for her daddy.

He stands there unmoving until her breathing and her heart begins to give the tell-tale signs of a panic attack approaching, Scott moves slowly over to the little girl who was no longer hidden by the hood of her coat revealing chestnut brown hair braided sloppily. It hurts to look at her because she looks so very much like Stiles, her skin is pale just like Stiles had been she’s even got his lashes which Lydia had once said she’d kill for, there are a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

`It’s okay,´ Scott says knowing very well he was talking out of his ass because there was no way things were okay if Stiles was dead and this was his daughter, but what else could he say? He couldn’t very well tell the kid, _`God your life sucks doesn’t it?´_ Carefully so not to frighten the child Scott moves closer, carefully picking her up pleased to find her filling to seek comfort from him now, as she hugs him while he hugs her the familiar scent of Stiles causes Scott to cry silently against the top of the little head resting against his heart.

`I want daddy.´ the little girl wails and frankly Scott wants Stiles too but instead of saying that he just holds the girl closer and says, `I know, I know you do sweetheart.´ and she’s not the only one who wants Stiles back.


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another fix of 15 Minutes but in a completely new sort of way where my friends are picking out old fix and having me adding chapter too them because they are too lazy to think of anything else to do. Anyway this one was chosen by Troublesome-Tundra who wanted to know what happened after Scott got stuck with Stiles’ daughter, she also wanted him to struggle a little with the idea of being stuck with this unknown child, and so this is what happened. Hopefully the next chapter is better.

 

  
He doesn’t move from where he’s seated on the floor with what was Stiles daughter curled-up in his arms, he doesn’t move not until she’s stopped crying which she only does because she’d exhausted herself with the earnest and heartbreaking crying she’d been doing, the sheer stress of everything had worn Stiles little girl down to the point where she was sleeping with her head resting against his heart.

The little girl hadn’t been the only one to cry, Scott had fought his own tears for a few minutes but in the end he’d started to cry against the small child that had cried for her daddy, and Stiles well he cried over the loss of his childhood best friend as well as the unfair grief the little girl had to suffer through.

Once certain the little girl who looked painfully a lot like her father was cradled safely in a deep slumber, Scott McCall the Alpha of Beacon Hills rises to his feet and as if on auto-pilot starts to gather a few of things which he had to take with him as he left the clinic for the weekend; he shelters the child as best he can from the cruel wind as he goes back and forth between his car and his workplace, for some reason he doesn’t want to let the little child go not until everything he needs are in the boot of his car and the clinic is locked-up nice.

Reluctantly he sets the little girl on the backseat before slipping behind the wheel and leaving the place that took most of his time and devotion these days, a calm had settled in Beacon Hills a few years back the only troubles that seemed to be going on these days were hunters but Chris dealt with them swiftly enough, once Scott and his pack had proven themselves to be a pack you didn’t want to mess with most supernatural creatures didn’t see any benefits in stirring-up trouble; and so most of Scott’s days were spent treating injured and sick animals and waiting for Stiles to contact him or to just drop in on him one day with a , `Hello Scotty-boy.´

The thought of what would never happen has Scott crying as he drives slowly towards the one place that had always felt like a place of comfort and security to him when the world showed its nastier side, and he now hopes that going to see his mother will somehow help him make sense of it all; he hopes his mother can do something to help him understand what has happened, and tell him what he should do because he feels like he's lost at sea with no land in sight. Scott also needs to just needs to tell his mother that Stiles is gone and never coming back first because she deserved to know about it first, and perhaps he needed her to help him get his head on straight for the moment he had to tell the rest of his pack about Stiles never coming home.

He’s dead. Stiles is dead. He’s gone, and I didn’t even know it, Scott thinks as tears continue to flow, I didn’t even get to say goodbye.

He hears a soft whimper from the backseat, and it hits him hard the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one who had lost Stiles, and the more he thinks about Stiles daughter who was now sleeping in the backseat of his car hugging her stuffed-toy tightly to her tiny chest the more Scott’s heartbreaks; she was so young and so small, she was still too young to truly know and appreciate the man her father had been, it also kills Scott a little bit inside to know that there was a chance that this little girl of Stiles’ would with time forget all about Stiles; and it is that dreadful thought about Stiles becoming forgotten that forces him to park his car and stepping out into the pouring in order to cry without disturbing the little ones rest.

The wind howled as if it was the one mourning Stiles departure, and as Scott knelt down beside the front wheel of his car he covered his mouth with both hands so to not make any noise that would startle the little girl awake, and as he was showered with the cold and heavy rain Scott McCall the great True Alpha of Beacon Hills screamed his sorrow into his shaky hands and sobbed without any effort to keep a brave and stoic face. He cries in earnest until he feels like he has been soaked to the bone, until his throat hurts and a cold numbness has settled in his fingers and toes.

Shakily he stands upright, swaying a little as he pulls out his phone sending a simple message of I’m fine to the few pack mates that had sensed his distress through their pack bond, he tells them a half-truth about the reason for his sorrow in the shape of a few words that always shuts everyone up because no one ever questions him when he says he’s thinking about Stiles. And to further reassure his pack that he will fine he relays the information that he is heading over to his moms house.

Once the messages have been sent Scott stands there in the rain for a minute, his face turned up to the heavens allowing the rain to wash away the salty stains of his tears while he breathes in and out slowly, he fights against the urge to continue crying over all the regrets he now had and all the guilt he felt; he fights against the overwhelming want to just breakdown and cry over the fact that Stiles left this earth never knowing how truly sorry Scott was for making the wrong choice and failing Stiles, Scott stands there in the rain until he’s strong enough to get back into the car where what was left of Stiles Stilinski lay sleeping.

Scott almost heads back out of the car when he catches Stiles scent in the small space, of course Stiles daughter would carry a hint of Stiles scent on her and Scott knew this but still now as the idea that Stiles gone had found its place in his mind that distinctively Stiles’ scent just makes it harder for Scott to breathe, bit he soldiers on as he has done during all these years. He may however avoid breathing in that scent of his lost friend as much as possible which was probably the reason why he felt a bit dizzy when he finally reached the house where his mother now lived with Chris Argent of all people; although it had taken Scott by surprise when both his mother and Chris told him they were seeing each other, and although it had been a bit awkward at first having to deal with the fact that his first-loves father was dating his mother and then moving in with her things were good between him and the hunter, Chris genuinely loved Scott’s mother which was what she deserved after everything with his dad and Stiles’ dad, and these days Chris and Scott often sat together sharing a beer and just talking about random stuff and so that was probably why Scott was happy to see that not only was his mother home but so was Chris too.

Parking his car behind Chris’ SUV Scott glances over at the sleeping child who reeked of tears that had been spilled for God only knew how long, a child who had just been dumped on him like some stray cat or dog.

Carefully so not to wake the little girl Scott gets out of the car, he’s soaking wet still and shivering as he goes to retrieve Stiles daughter Claudia who doesn’t wake-up as he picks her up, all she does his whimper a little and mumble out a single word that has Scott crying quietly against her tiny shoulder as he makes his way to the front-door, hearing Stiles baby girl call for her daddy just shatters Scott’s heart.

He knocks on the door as best he can with his arms and hands pretty much preoccupied with trying to hold the limp tiny form of a child from slipping out of his hold and onto the cold hard ground, he’s also trying not to hold her too tightly because she’s just so tiny and he’s a goddamn True Alpha who had already accidentally broken some of his own betas bones.

Thankfully Chris opens the door quickly enough the laughter he’d been sporting dies as soon as he catches sight of Scott, a look of worry replacing the one of bemusement and joy, Scott finds it strange how the man can age a few years the moment concern settles into his bones.

`Scott?´ the question of what’s wrong his held in just the way the hunter says his name, and then the now more pale-grey than greyish-blue eyes zone in on the little creature in pink that was sleeping in his arms, then looking a smidge like the shit had just hit the fan the hunter asks, `Please tell me you haven’t got some girl in trouble, because if you have you need to give me at least half-an-hour to simmer down your mothers fury before you drop this bomb on her.´

There had been a time when Scott would never have imagined that Chris Argent would throw himself on grenade for him, but there the hunter stood ready to try and help him deal with his mother and if Scott wasn’t at the moment so overcome with the grief and guilt over losing Stiles then he would’ve appreciated the offer, and he would’ve even smiled and thanked the man.

`Stiles’,´ the young Alpha croaks, and suddenly Chris looks a bit green around the gills, `She’s – she’s Stiles.´ Chris turns a shade paler now and he just gives a short nod before stepping aside and allowing Scott enough room to slip into the familiar house, moving to close the door the hunter squeezes Scott’s shoulder in a gesture of support.

`You’re soaking wet.´ the hunter states as he removes his hand off of Scott’s shoulder, Scott just nods before following Chris into the kitchen where his mother was finishing clearing the table.

`Who was it? ´ She asks without looking up and it’s just that little question that has Scott whimpering out, `Mom.´ and she looks up at him a smile on her face which drops the second she sees the expression of devastation on his face, and then she looks even more worried when her eyes land on the little child he was holding.   
`Scott? ´ and with that Scott just starts to cry like he was just a small child who’d suddenly realized the world was a terrible place, and she rushes to his side as she always had done when he’d been disappointed by the cruelty of others, and with her hands cradling his face he cries out the words that he’d never wanted to say out loud.

`He’s dead mom. Stiles is dead.´

At first she seems unwilling to believe it but then when she does she just hugs him and lets a few of her own tears to fall, and if Claudia hadn’t started to stir then they would’ve stood there for however long it would take for Scott to calm down, but she did stir and then as she properly woke-up she started to struggle in Scott’s arms trying to get away while screaming for her daddy.

It’s then as the hood drops and she almost worms her way out of his hold that Chris steps in, scooping the child right out of his arms before he could drop her, and Scott’s jaw drops as Chris rocks her gently and speaks with a voice so soft and comforting that it almost worked sooth some of the pain in Scott’s chest.

`I know, I know you’re scared, ´ the hunter tells Stiles daughter who just screams over and over again that she wants her daddy, `and I know you want your daddy sweetheart, but even if I know he’d do anything in his power to be here with you he can’t. ´ and the hunter continued to repeat these words in different forms until the little girl stops struggling and just cries.

And as she cries says only once, `Daddy’s gone,´ and Scott just can’t take it, he just can’t and so he rushes upstairs into what had been his bedroom once before and he just lets himself scream into what was a new pillow because life was fucking unfair and terrible. He stays there crying until there’s a soft knock on the closed door and he hears his mother’s voice call out to him from behind it.

`Scott, when you’re ready would you please come downstairs for some hot chocolate, we need to talk.´

`S-sure, I – I’ll be right down, ´ Scott sniffles and he waits until he hears her making her way downstairs before getting off of the bed and getting changed into a pair of clean and dry clothes, some of which were a bit snug, he leaves his room slowly since he’s in no hurry to explain what little he could explain about why he was stuck with Stiles daughter.

He’s half-way down the stairs when the lights go out, there’s a tiny and frightened yelp that follows the darkness, but he can also hear his mother and Chris reassuring Stiles’ daughter that it was all going to be fine, and as he walks into the kitchen that is gently bathed in the light of candles that Chris was quickly lighting Scott finds his mom sitting at the table with Stiles daughter seated in her lap with a familiar looking Kermit the Frog sippy cup and for the first time that whole damn evening the little kid looked relaxed and almost content.

`Isn’t this better? ´ Chris asks the little girl, `a bit of light to get us through the darkness.´ and Claudia nods just a tiny bit before going back to her drink as Chris takes his seat next to Melissa and the little girl who’d lost her coat and shoes revealing the colorful attire she was like a rainbow had exploded all over her tiny body.

`Aren’t you just a precious little girl? ´ Scott hears his mother say and it brings a little blush onto the round little cheeks before Claudia brings the cup down from her lips and nods very seriously before saying, `I Claudia Plecious Stilinski.´ Scott might’ve found it funny at any other moment but now as he stood there looking at the little orphan, and that was what she was an orphan, he couldn’t even smile at the idea that Stiles would name his daughter Precious after his neighbors Labrador the one that Stiles had at age of seven he would buy off of Mrs. Henderson one day .

When Scott sits down at the table all eyes are on him and he feels suddenly like he’s sixteen again and like his mother is going to be disappointed in him, but all she does is move Claudia over onto his lap before getting-up to make him his own cup of hot chocolate. Claudia doesn’t try and get away from him instead she settles right down onto his lap one hand holding the sippy-cup while the other pets his crooked jaw.

`I sowwie uncle-Scotty fo’ being so not nice.´ her heart doesn’t skip a beat, and Scott just looks down into her familiar eyes, `Mama M, say you sad too.´ and Scott nods and damn it another tear slips out from his stinging eyes, `It okay to be sad, I sad too.´ and then she moves to sit stand on his tights so she could reach up and hug him around the neck, `I sowwie you sad.´ she whispers in his hear before rubbing her cheek against his, she was scenting him and it pushed him to scent her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I’d like to think Scott would try and raise Stiles daughter, sure it’s not all that easy like he has to learn balance work and having a little girl to care for too, not that Melissa isn’t eager to help out (more than eager really). I’d also like to think the pack will accept her too, like maybe a new competition between Isaac and Liam starts with both wanting to be her favorite uncle; but perhaps her favorite uncle is Derek who is a gigantic softie with her, like he’ll give her extra cookies and ice-cream and cuddle with her, and carry her around on his broad shoulders. I’d like to think Lydia would love to buy her pretty little clothes and tiaras, while Kira buys her adorable little hats and beanies and onesies with little hoodies that have tails and ears that make her look like a little fox or wolf or a t-rex. Oh just imagine Scott trying to learn how to braid Claudia’s hair and what if Isaac is brilliant at it, so there are mornings he calls him for help because Scott has managed to get his own fingers tangled in her hair! She misses her daddy of course and at times she’d start crying for him now and again, especially when she forgets he’s gone and she calls out to him to come and look at her artwork or when she asks him if she could have some more juice, and because she used to sleep with him at night she can’t sleep alone in the beginning and so most mornings Scott wakes-up with her sprawled on top of him or above his head or wrapped around his leg or arm. And I’d better stop it here because no one is reading this shit anyways.


End file.
